Brotherhood of the Force
=History= The Brotherhood was created by Jedi Knights and Padawan’s that survived the Jedi Purge. Jedi Master Dass Jennir was at the forefront of the creation. The only Jedi master present at the time he lead the construction of the Brotherhood. The first mission that Dass Jennir order was to seek out and find Jedi's survivors and recruit them to the cause of the Brotherhood. Change of Cause ---- The original cause for the Brotherhood was to preserve and protect the Jedi and it's ways during the dark times, but after years in seclusion the cause shifted and they reorganized their order with a different outlook on how the Force should be interpreted. During the reorganization they all agreed that the unifying Force should be used as tools to better help their cause. In this they discarded their titles as Jedi and created the Brotherhood of the Force. =The Citadel= The Citadel is the headquarters for the Brotherhood. It is located on a planet that is completely surrounded by a Force blocking nebula. The Citadel is a large fortress that houses the warriors of the Brotherhood. Around the towering fortress is a small network of roads and buildings that house the families of the warriors. The Force Nebula ---- The Nebula creates a barrier that protects Force users from outside Force users. From outside the nebula any Force users inside can't be sensed. The nebula creates a gap in the Force to disguise any Force users within the nebula. This is how the Brotherhood was able to survive the wrath of Emperor Palpitine and his lapdog Darth Vader. Oddly enough the nebula doesn't take your powers away, but just disguises them. Surprisingly the nebula doesn't create any ion disruption and hasn't altered the atmosphere of the planet, but there are some minor effects that the nebula does cause. At night you can't see the stars. Also, at night the nebula creates Northern lights affect that lights up the dark skies. Inhabitants ---- The planet was void of any intelligent life when the first explorers discovered the star system. The planet has an abundance of animal life. Some of the animals on the planet aren't native to the planet. Theory ---- There’s an ancient temple on the planet that dates back pre-Sith Wars. They believe the Force nebula was created by the ancient Force users as a shield to protect the Planet and it's inhabitants from other Force wielders. =Ranking System= The ranking system is somewhat similar to the Jedi Orders, but with modifications. *'Force’s Champion' This is the highest rank you can achieve in the Brotherhood. Only one can receive this prestigious title. Force's Champion is the leader of the Brotherhood. *'Elders' Only eight can be consider as an Elder. After one dies then the rest of the Elders and/or the Force Champion gather together and decide who will be the next Elder. The eight Elders are usually split with four High Scribes and four Paladin. *'Paladin' These Force wielders are the equivalent to seasoned Jedi Masters. *'Templar' This rank makes up the most of the Brotherhood. This rank is the equivalent to a Jedi Knight or Master. *'Apprentice' Usually there are two Apprentices to one Templar, but some Templar's have had more then two. Equivalent to a seasoned Padawan. Less Combative ---- These warriors make up the reserved portion of the Brotherhood. They rely on the mental portion of the force. They also are the engineers, intelligence operatives, Medical Personnel, and Psycher's. *'Elder' The Same as above. *'High Scribe' These are the Senior Scribes they usually run their particular departments. They are instructor for the Order's Academy. *'Scribe' Scribes are what keep the Brotherhood running. They do all the jobs like Communications, Quorter Master Duties, Supply and Demand, the Transport of goods/materials, other. *'Initiate' Initiates don't fight. They are the adolescence that are emitted to the Brotherhood Academy. They either become a Scribe or Apprentice depending on what they choose as their profession. Sleeper Agents ---- Sleepers are either Scribes or Templar's that go undercover into different organizations like the Galactic Empire and New Republic. The Sleeper Agents completely integrate themselves into those selected organization and relay information back to the Citadel.